vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon God (Project A-ko)
Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Dragon God Origin: A-ko the Versus Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Dragon God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Negative-Energy Manipulation, Invulnerability, Inorganic Physiology, Wing Manifestation, Aura, Flight, Reality Warping, Energy Projection, Black Hole Creation, Elemental Breath (Fire Breath, Ice Breath, Electric Breath), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Large Size (Type 6), Darkness Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Multiversal Manipulation, Teleportation, Hyperspace Travel, Dimensional Travel, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1, 8 on [[Xena (Project A-ko)|Xena]] & 10), Acausality (Type 1 & 2), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation and Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+'Dragon God requires concentrating all time/space in a single point. (The Dragon God was meant to destroy infinitely many universes and allow for total control over all possibilities where infinite possibilities exists) 'Speed: Unknown. At least Massively FTL+ (Casually moved across massive distances in the universe over a short time, hyperspatial bypass which is already magnitudes faster than warp, which in turn magnitudes above light speed, is amazingly slow in comparison and magnitudes below that of the Dragon God. Who has travelled from the edge to the center of the universe in a matter of secondsA-Ko The VS - Blue Side) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Can devour entire suns), likely far higher (Is able to cause destruction on a multiversal scale) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ (Capable of multiversal destruction) Durability: Likely Multiverse level+ (The Dragon God survived the gravity and heat of a sun, take attacks from a planetary armada, and withstand a galaxy being destroyed by itself. It was said to be the last thing remaining after the destruction of all universes) Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ in the Talho Sector Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Is a mindless beast unless ordered by its master; it is controlled by a summoner and has no discerning intelligence outside of understanding its commands Weaknesses: Being commanded by Xena Feats: Show/Hide * Destroyed Kotobuki's fleet. * Destroyed Planet Saladius. * Destroyed Planet Gramanda and the Gramandan Space Force. * Destroyed the Axis System and the United Galactic Star Fleet. * Devoured entire suns. * Blackened a galaxy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:3056667-dragon_god_flames.png|Elemental Breath File:3056669-dragon_god_lleaves.png|Hyperspace Leap File:Dragon-god-23029.png|Black Hole File:Ryujin02.png|Dragon God at the center of overlapping realities. : Elemental Breath: Each of Dragon God's three heads is capable of spewing attacks of one of the elements: fire, ice and lightning. The attacks can spread over interplanetary distances and are capable of destroying a huge fleet of spaceships up to several kilometers in seconds. * Fire Breath: Dragon God breathes fire from its left head. * Lightning Breath: Dragon God shoots lightning from its right head. * Freeze Breath: Dragon God fires a freeze ray from its middle head. * Hyperspace Leap: By combining three elemental attacks into one, Dragon God creates a spatial distortion that allows it to accelerate many times, like hyperspace travel, only faster. It was able to very quickly reach the center of the multiverse. * Black Hole Creation: Dragon God generates a black hole on its body, absorbing the attacks of opponents and themselves. The area of influence covers at least a constellation. : Dragon God is able to start the process of mixing all parallel universes with their subsequent destruction. Having reached the center of the entire multiverse, where endless realities converged, he could influence them all at once. The process is accompanied by a chaotic change in reality, when various possibilities begin to mix up and change among themselves. : After the destruction of everything, Dragon God will be able to create a new world that meets the wishes of Xena. Note: Explanations The Dragon God is meant to destroy infinitely many universes, able to start the process of mixing all parallel universes with their subsequent destruction. Having reached the centre of the universe, where endless realities converged, influencing them all at once by tipping the balance point and every universe collapsing in on itself. The process is accompanied by a chaotic change in reality, when different opportunities begin to mix and change with each other in one of them that can be seen with proper A-ko and B-ko in the first four films. After the destruction of all things, it will be able to create a new universe, corresponding to Xena's own desires which she would become its God. Gallery File:Dragon_God_Project_A-ko.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Project A-ko Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dragons Category:Summons Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Wing Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Tier 2